


When?

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Virgin Phil [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Haircuts, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint talk about some relationship stuff regarding when Phil might be ready to try moving on to the final step. They come to a great compromise that they're both happy with</p>
            </blockquote>





	When?

"Phil, can you cut my hair?"

Phil looked at the blond sitting next to him, playing with his hair. It wasn't too long, but it was noticeably longer than normal. "Why? You seem to like playing with it."

"Yeah, but. That's kind of the problem. It's distracting me."

"Okay. Bathroom."

Clint followed Phil to the bathroom, grabbing a chair to sit in front of the mirror while Phil got the comb and scissors. Clint was just getting his same old cut, but of course Phil told him he was making it slightly longer so he could still get a good grip on it when Clint got in trouble.

Clint watched quietly while Phil cut his hair. "Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Have you tried fingering yourself?"

Phil didn't blush. The question was random and embarrassing, but he fought back the heat. Clint's been trying to make him blush lately, probably because he was bored.

Instead, Phil looked Clint straight in the eyes through the reflection in the mirror. "I have not."

"Why not?"

"Because. I want you to be the first one to do it."

"But. If you don't try it, how will you know if you like it?"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"I still don't know what I'm doing. If I were to try it myself, I'd most likely do something wrong and possibly hurt myself. If that happened, I'd probably never want to do it again and ruin any chances of something actually happening. Now. Go shower."

Clint started to wash away any stray hairs that were clinging to him while Phil swept up the hair on the floor. He had to admit, Phil had a point. "So. We're gonna wait to do that till you're ready?"

"I think it makes sense to do that. I don't know when I'll be ready yet. But I will be ready at some point. I know I want to."

"Hey, can you hand me my towel and a pair of sweatpants?"

"Yeah." Even though Clint's been trying to make Phil blush, he was still being nice about everything else. Phil handed Clint his towel and told Clint his pants were on the sink basin.

Meanwhile, Phil sat up in bed, looking up some stuff. He just wanted to know what was supposed to happen. He especially wanted to know if it'd hurt. But he wanted to ask Clint that.

Clint took some time to stay by himself for a bit. Phil didn't realize that he sometimes said some things that really got to Clint. It wasn't just the fact that they had to do with sex and imagining Phil in sexual situations. No. It was also the innocence, and the trust.

When he said that he wanted Clint to be the first one to, do that to him. He didn't mean for it to be sexual. And he chose Clint to do it over himself. Clint had thought about the those two cute facts while showering.

But now he had to get over the sexual thoughts. Because he only had on sweatpants, and going against Phil's one serious request of not seeing him until it was time was not something he wanted to go against.

Once he'd gotten his thoughts under control, he left the bathroom. Phil just scooted to his side of the bed and waited for Clint to settle next to him. The blond ended up laying on his stomach next to Phil, arms folded under his head, face down. Phil looked down at Clint's bare back. Muscles just out in the open for Phil to ogle.

His eyes followed the line of Clint's spine down to the sweats. To the ass covered by them. It was a nice ass, so he thought Clint should know. "You have a nice ass."

Clint laughed. "Thank you. You have a great ass too."

"Hey now. I know I have a great ass. But I said you have a nice ass. There's a difference."

Clint couldn't help but laugh again. Phil went back to his research. "Hey Phil, whatcha looking into?"

Phil didn't answer. He wanted Clint to turn his head and look at him out of the corner of his eye. It was one of Clint's sexy looks that Phil loved.

"Phil."

Still nothing.

Clint knew what Phil was doing. He was waiting for the look. And of course Clint gave in. He turned his head to stare at Phil for a while. "Gonna tell me now?"

Phil looked down and smiled. "I'm looking up stuff about gay sex. But I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Does it hurt?"

"You might be sore the next morning, but it shouldn't hurt unless I rush it and do something wrong. Might kind of burn a little."

"Sounds fun."

"It is."

Phil stayed quiet for a while. Long enough for Clint to get bored and shift so that he was laying between Phil's legs. Upper back and head against Phil's stomach and ribs. Phil put down his tablet to play with Clint's hair. "When do you think I'll be ready?"

"You'll be ready when you're ready. I'll be here as long as it takes. And even if you decide you never want to have sex. I'll still be here."

"Well I definitely want to. I just don't know when."

Clint rocked his head back and forth, humming when Phil started rubbing his neck and shoulders. "Well how about this. We can just go with it. If we're doing something like making out and you think you're not ready to go further, just say so. I'll be taking charge, but you have the final say."

Phil liked this idea very mich and was ready to agree with Clint wholeheartedly. But then he thought of a flaw. "What if I'm ready, but too scared to keep going? Or what if I'm not ready but don't say anything because I don't want to disappoint you?"

"Well if you're too scared to move on then you're not really ready. And I know you, Phil. I think I'll be able to tell."

Phil leaned forward to kiss Clint's cheek. "I'm glad I got you."

"I'm glad I have you. And I'm also glad I got to you before someone else did. Just in case."

"In case what?"

"What if you ended up with someone who want as patient as me about this whole thing?"

"Yeah. But we don't have to worry about that. We just need to worry about when you're going to take my innocence."

Clint laughed. "I could take your virginity but I don't think I'll ever take your innocence."

"I suppose so. Now get off me so you can cuddle me."

Once they were all wrapped up in each other's arms they shared a kiss. "You'll be ready when you're ready. Even if you're not, I'll still be here."

"You've said that to key multiple times before."

"I know. And I'll keep saying it."

"Until I'm ready?"

"Or until you decide you don't want to. And in that case I'll always tell you, even though we don't have sex I'm still here and always be here."

"I love you Clint Barton."

"I love you too Phil Coulson."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. When do you guys think Phil will be ready?


End file.
